


Sheep

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 prompt : <a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/148732.html?thread=3705084#t3705084">
Discworld, Ridcully, is one meal without any issues really asking too much?</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sheep

Ridcully stumbled around on top of the table and nearly tripped over the cruet set. He batted at the nearest sheep, a particularly large sheep which was trying to eat his robe, yelling, "Shoo, shoo, honestly, is one meal with any issues asking too much?"

"Baa," said the sheep and relieved itself on the dining room floor.


End file.
